1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and apparatuses for manufacturing a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices have been widely used. Recently, in addition to small electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet personal computers (PCs) have been extensively used as mobile electronic devices.
Such mobile electronic devices include display apparatuses to support various functions and to provide users with visual information, such as images or videos. As components for driving display apparatuses have recently decreased in size, the display apparatuses are becoming increasingly important, and a structure for bending flat display apparatuses (e.g., a structure for bending flat display apparatuses to have a certain angle) have been developed.